The Seventh Year Anthology
by SousLeStylo
Summary: When you can't speak the words, it's better to write them. Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all lend their enlightening script to the last year of Hogwarts' infamous Marauder Era. R&R, please!
1. First Week in September

**A/N:** I'm writing this as an experiment of sorts. You see I'm not entirely sure I like this little anthology, all random and whatnot. However, if you like it, or at least find it somewhat intriguing, please let me know and I'll keep writing it. Otherwise, I'll forget I started this and go back to only writing "Oh Really, Miss Brainiac?" and random one-shots.

Please enjoy and review your little hearts out!

Oh—and 10 points to whoever knows what book I modeled this FanFic after.

**Summary:** Collections of papers, journal entries, never-sent letters, schedules, articles, assignments, and those things that could never be spoken, but, nevertheless, lead to something amazing.

**Disclaimer:** Most assuredly not mine.

**FIRST WEEK IN SEPTEMBER**

****

**Small Blue Ticket, Dog-eared on One Corner from Being Shoved Into James Potter's Pocket 10:39 AM**

Hogwarts Express

September 1st

Departure: 11:00 AM

Arrival: Just in Time for the Sorting

One Pass

Enjoy your trip!

**Loopy Gold Letters Written in the Warm Air of the Great Hall Above the Four House Tables 8:04 PM**

_Welcome back, students, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!_

**Piece of Old Parchment, Balled Up and Stuffed Into a Black Sock Which No Longer has a Mate 11:21 PM**

Lily,

I could have sworn that when your hand brushed mine during the feast tonight, you sucked in your breath…and not in a disgusted way…more in a surprised way. Was it my hand that made you do that, or was it just the plate of Italian sausages you were reaching for?

That's okay. Italian sausages do that to a person.

I just hope that… no, I mean I wonder… I still don't have a chance with you, do I? It's just, every time I've touched you in the past—like last year when I let you push me into a wall after I insulted your friend, you never gasped at me. You always yelled at me. "Stop it, Potter! Get your hands off me, Potter!"

It's all right if you don't want to remember. I wouldn't either. It was always

I just want to suss this out.

Because you surprised at the feel of my hand (could just) equal you liking me.

And if that's the case, Miss Evans, we have some talking to do.

Still Trying to figure you ou—

Hoping that you'll—

Love—

Just, Good night,

James

**Ripped Page from _The Standard Book of Spells: Year Seven_, Thrown at the Back of James Potter's Head 10:47 AM**

_Prongs,_

_We still gonna reek, er, I mean wreak havoc in the kitchens tonight?_

_Moony says he's got only four more days 'til his Furry Problem, and he's already getting moody._

_Wormtail says Filch is preoccupied with training that new cat of his, and won't be around for a bit. _

_Plus, I really want some summer trifle and—_

_Padfoot _

**Reverse Side of a Ripped Page from _The Standard Book of Spells: Year Seven_, Thrown to the Back of the Charms Classroom 10:49 AM**

Can't tonight, Padfoot. I've got to go to the first prefects meeting. Head duties and all that, you know. Tomorrow?

Prongs

**Notice Posted on the Announcement Board in the Gryffindor Common Room 6:00 PM**

GRYFFINDOR PREFECTS MEETING

7:00 PM Wednesday, September 4th

Meet the Head Boy and Girl

New patrol schedules

Don't be late!

**Smooth White Sheet of Paper Inside of a Nondescript, Leather-bound Journal 6:51 PM**

Wednesday, September 4th

Dear You—

I'm waiting for seven o'clock to finally roll around. Then I can go to the prefects meeting. I'm excited. I always thought I'd be Head Girl someday. Not that I wasn't surprised when the badge fell out of my letter, mind you… But, I had rather hoped, you know?

Potter is Head Boy. I can't think of why. I don't like to criticize the professors, but they must be out of their ruddy minds to let a prat like Potter get a taste of power. Merlin only knows what kind of trouble he'll cause now! Anyway, on the train, when I found out, my mouth hung open and I couldn't think of a thing to say to him.

Unusual, I know.

So, when I regained verbal ability, I set a bat-bogey hex on him. I know it's not mature, but I really, truly couldn't think of another thing to do… And all of those prefects were just sitting in the carriage, staring at me with great wide eyes.

He had to expect it though, right? I mean, it's just not right—him being Head Boy. I expected Remus Lupin, to be honest. He's a nice boy. Polite. Wouldn't do a thing to harm Hogwarts. At least, I don't think he would, but look at whom he hangs around with! Can't really expect much from that lot.

Emmeline says that Potter will give up on me this year.

I don't believe her. He's got such a thick head! I can honestly say that he's exactly the same. Even though, he was quiet at the Welcome Back Feast. I hope nothing horrible happened to his family. Then, there are three good friends I know who've had mishaps with Death Eaters, or whatever they're calling themselves this year.

Ugh, and I just called Potter a good friend. That was so very wrong.

This year has to be the best, you are aware of that, right? Merlin, I've so much to worry about! Seventh year… The last chance to do what I've always wanted—always needed to do. I don't quite know what it is that I want and that I need, but I'll get there.

There's the seven o'clock bell tolling, and I've got to go. Wish me luck.

—Lily

**Trim White Note Cards, Passe****d Out According to Last Name 7:09 PM**

PATROL SCHEDULE FOR SEPTEMBER

Patrols begin at 9:00PM and end at Midnight.

Monday: Prewitt and Jacobs

Tuesday: McCreedy and Zambini

Wednesday: Catchall and Avery

Thursday: Fletcher and Longbottom

Friday: Evans and Potter

Weekend 1: 

Saturday: Catchall and Avery

Sunday: Fletcher and Longbottom

Weekend 2:

Saturday: Evans and Potter

Sunday: McCreedy and Zambini

Weekend 3:

Saturday: Evans and Potter

Sunday: Prewitt and Jacobs

If you have questions or concerns about the schedule, please see the Head Girl, Lily Evans or the Head Boy, James Potter.

**Back of a Leftover "Patrol Schedule for September" Note Card, Left on a Divan Pillow, Next to Lily Evan's Head 9:17 PM**

Evans,

You fell asleep while I was picking the room up. Hope you don't mind that I didn't wake you, but you looked so peaceful.

Zambini came back a moment ago to try to change his patrol times around, but I told him that he didn't have a good enough excuse (something about remedial potions).

If you sleep like that all night, you'll get a crick in your neck.

James

**Piece of Parchment Paper, Balled Up and Stuffed Into a Black Sock Which No Longer has a Mate 10:30 PM**

Lily,

Do you know that when you sleep, your eyelids flutter? Maybe it was a trick of the light from the torches on the walls, but it was like your eyelids little moth wings while you were seeping on that sofa in the Heads' room.

You didn't need to yell at me tonight and call me a giant prat and a great big tosser. I know that prefects can't expel students. I also know that I can't really force Avery to give up his badge just because he's a slimy rat Slytherin and a wanna-be Death Eater.

But Lily, you're too good to see the bad in people…well, people who aren't me, I suppose. You think that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-, no — "Voldemort" just goes around doing minor harm to people, by himself? But don't you know that he murders them? Don't you know that Voldemort's followers murder people too? Haven't you seen the Daily Prophet? All of those names?

So, I can't help it but see Avery, or Snivellus, or Voldemort as bad. I can't help but want to fight them. People who murder people… Should. Not. Exist. That's why I'm taking classes to be an auror.

And I saw you roll your eyes when you heard, you know.

But I won't say anything about that because you can't help yourself.

But please, Lily, keep in mind that:

If you…

Think that I don't care when you roll your eyes at me, you're wrong.

Tell me that I'm a prat more than four times tomorrow I might just hex you at dinner.

Are angry that I didn't wake you up this evening, please don't be.

James

**Small Piece of Parchment, Folded Up Into Quarters and Placed on a Transfiguration Classroom Desk 9:43 AM**

_Potter—_

_Thank you for not waking me up last nigh and not being a prat about itt. Guess I was tired._

—_Lily_

**Small Piece of Parchment, Folded Up Into Quarters and Placed on a Transfiguration Classroom Desk 9:44 AM**

_Potter—_

_Thank you for not waking me up last night and not being a prat about it. Guess I was tired. _

—_Lily_

You're welcome.

James

**Marks on James Potter's Hand, Tallying the Number of Times Lily Evans has Called Him a "Prat" 5:16 PM**

llll ll

**Notice Posted on the Announcement Board in the Gryffindor Common Room 6:00 PM**

GRYFFINDOR TEAM QUIDDITCH PRACTICE

Every Monday and Friday after dinner for two hours.

Don't be late or I'll have to kick your arses!

James Potter (Captain)

**Smooth White Sheet of Paper Inside of a Nondescript, Leather-bound Journal 7:49 PM**

Thursday, September Fifth

Dear You—

Bloody hell! I can't believe that Potter! Do you know what he did to me?

That toe-rag sent a flock of birds after me! Birds! I ask you, why would anyone send birds after another person? It's completely insane.

There I am, sitting quietly, eating my dinner of sliced roast and red potatoes, and Emmeline is telling me about a new spell she found in a book, and Dorcus is yattering on about a new muggle band, and all of a sudden, Potter comes up to me and Emmeline, says something about spells, laughs, and then yells "_Avis_!" at me.

Before I know it, I've got a flock of red cardinals perched on my shoulders and arms! They're twittering like mad, and everyone around me at the dinner table starts to feed them tid-bits of food! Don't they know that one mustn't feed things otherwise they keep coming back? Look at Potter and his friends for Merlin's sake! Dumbledore will never get rid of him!

So, it took me a whole fifteen minutes to get rid of the silly things! My poor robes are covered in bird droppings. James… I mean Potter is certainly going to pay for this.

—Lily

**Leftover "Patrol Schedule for September" Note Card Pasted onto Smooth White Sheet of Paper Inside of a Nondescript, Leather-bound Journal 7:54 PM**

Evans,

You fell asleep while I was picking the room up. Hope you don't mind that I didn't wake you, but you looked so peaceful.

Zambini came back a moment ago to try to change his patrol times around, but I told him that he didn't have a good enough excuse (something about remedial potions).

If you sleep like that all night, you'll get a crick in your neck.

James

**Words Scratched into a Valerian Root With a Silver Knife 11:15 AM**

_Q-U-I-D-D-I-T-C-H_

**Written In the Margins of James Potter's Potion Notes on _Draught of the Living Death _11:16 AM**

You're very talented Padfoot.

_I know. I'm so unappreciated in this place. Do you think anyone will ever really, truly understand me?_

I doubt it… You're far too astute.

_What's astute mean?_

Clever, Padfoot, it means clever.

But way to prove James's point.

_Moony, just because you are extra moody does not mean that I want your two cents my dear, fluffy little wolfy…er…lupus! _

Are you gonna watch our Quidditch practice?

_Duh._

Not you. You're on the team, Sirius—you'd better be there! Moony?

Yes.

Brilliant.

**Piece of Parchment, Placed on A Desk in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom 3:37 PM**

You want to watch our quidditch practice this evening?

_And join your little fan club? Not a chance, Potter._

Are you jealous of them, Evans?

Yes No Maybe (underline one)

Yes No Maybe (underline one)

_Jealous of your fan club, Potter, would mean that Dumbledore had better cart me off to St. Mungo's this minute._

They ought to send you off to St. Mungo's anyway.

_Prat. _

**James Potter's Toe Dragged Through the Dirt on the Quidditch Pitch 6:31 PM**

l i l y f l o w e r

**Smooth White Sheet of Paper Inside of a Nondescript, Leather-bound Journal 8:50 PM**

Friday, September 6th

Dear You—

I went down to the quidditch pitch tonight. I don't know why. I am NOT one of Potter's little fan girls. I just wanted to see him. Fly, I mean. He's an exceptional flyer.

Yes, even I can admit that.

Except, then he saw me in the stands and he flew over to me, and all of his little devotees glared over at me, like I wanted him there. Which, I did NOT. So, then Potter starts to say something about how he knew I'd come tonight and would I like to go for a walk in the forest with him? I just said that he was a PRAT and left.

He is a prat. Bugger, he's such a prat. Couldn't he have just left me alone in the twilight?

Ugh. Why'd I go in the first place? Because I wa—

Emmeline says that I'm subconsciously attracted to him because I keep telling myself that I'm NOT actually attracted to him. What a bunch of rubbish, eh?

The odd thing is… I feel like the prat now for going down there in the first place; and there's really no need for that.

Everything is so C.O.N.F.U.S.I.N.G.

… And now I have to go PATROL the corridors with POTTER. I hate being Head Girl right now.

—Lily

**Small, Conjured Notepad with Red Cover and Bright White Pages 9:28 PM**

Have you gone mute?

_No, Potter. I'm just not talking to you._

But you are writing to me, eh?

Okay! Okay, no need to shoot sparks at me!

_Well then, don't be an arse. _

You know, I don't think that the Head Girl should be allowed to shoot red sparks at a person while she's patrolling the corridors. Students are sleeping, Evans. You should be ashamed of yourself.

_It's 9:30pm. No one is sleeping yet. Didn't you see that little first year that just disappeared into the library?_

Ah, I remember when I was a first year and was disillusioned about studying.

What? Why are you looking at me like that?

_Some people value education, you know._

I know they do, Lily, and it's so good of you to be one of those devoted individuals.

BLOODY HELL. THERE WAS NO NEED FOR SPARKS!

_Then stop being an ARSE!_

You're not in a good mood this evening, are you?

_I'm with you, aren't I?_

That was rude.

_Ah, but you asked me._

_So what, now YOU'RE not even writing?_

_Fine. I'm going to go patrol the third floor corridor. You stay on this one. _

**James Potter's Finger on the Stone Wall of the Second Floor Corridor 9:47 PM**

B-U-G-G-E-R

**Half-Sheet of Parchment Paper, Balled Up and Stuffed Into a Black Sock Which No Long Has a Mate 12:13 AM**

Lily,

There are singe marks on my arms from where you shot red sparks at me with your wand tonight.

The burns you gave me equal the only burns I've ever kind of enjoyed.

James

**Small Piece of Torn Parchmen****t Paper, Dropped onto James Potter's Breakfast Plate of Kippers and Eggs 8:11 AM**

_Prongs,_

_Don't look so mopey, mate. Lily'll come around. You've got other things on your plate anyway (get it?). Full moon tomorrow night, remember?_

_Padfoot_

**Lily Evan's Fork Dragged Through The Syrup of Her Pancakes 8:11 AM**

J


	2. Second Week In September

**A/N:** Well, in Rip Van Winkle's fine words… "Been a while hasn't it?" I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been writing pretty much anything these days. Family issues, job promotions, and the end of semester sort of put a damper on any creative juices that looked ready to flow. To anyone who is currently wondering, "Oh Really, Miss Brainiac" will be up within the next two days. And hopefully I can start on another one shot because I do enjoy those the best.

Thanks for the reviews I got on this little story, by the by. They were lovely and made me want to write even more. If you think that the chapters (i.e.: "First Week in September") aren't moving along fast enough, let me know. I was thinking of picking just random weeks and such. Anyway, please enjoy it, and review if you are so inclined!

The book I based this out of is called I Can't Tell You by Hilary Frank. Very creative with an ending that isn't just a happy one, but true to the characters. I highly recommend it.

Okay—onward! And sorry for wasting so many minutes of your time with the Author's Note!

**Disclaimer:** Most assuredly not mine.

**SECOND WEEK IN SEPTEMBER**

**Smooth White Sheet of Paper Inside of a Nondescript, Leather-bound Journal 1:57 AM**

Sunday, September 8th

Dear you—

Went down to the Sick Bay to get a sleeping potion, and I saw them—Black, Pettigrew, and Potter. They were standing beside someone's bed, having a right whispering match. I bumped into a bed stand when I saw them. Potter whipped his head around and stared at me, even though I stepped into some shadows so he wouldn't see me. He said nothing though…just pulled the curtains around the bed really quietly, disappearing from view.

I don't quite know what to think.

Actually, I do. It was Remus's bed they were by. They don't know that I know, but I know about Remus.

Let's just say—it doesn't make him a monst— a bad person. He's still grand, but I can't help but wonder what's going to become of him someday.

Wish I could help him.

And I hope that Ja—Potter didn't really see me.

—Lily

**Little Yellow Tag on a Brown Bottle 2:01 AM**

Sleeping Potion

Take With Caution!

Please Do Not Cast Spells While Under Its Influence!

3 Doses

**Report Submitted by Madam Pomfrey to the Headmaster 7:45 AM**

8 September

Patient(s): James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black

Infirmity: Scrapes, knocked heads, funny colour in the face

Prescribed: One day bed rest, Bruise Potion, Abrasion Potion

Notes: I have assigned one evening of detention as the boys were hauling Mr. Lupin back to his bed after I specifically stated last year that they were not to escort Mr. Lupin to the willow after last year's accident. Also, I recommend that the Gryffindor quidditch practice be cancelled Monday for this week as Potter and Black are still recovering. They may proceed on Friday.

Signed,

_Madam Pomfrey_

Head Nurse

**Remus Lupin's Finger On the Crisp White Sheeting of His Hospital Bed 12:14 PM**

B-O-R-E-D-O-M-K-L-L-E-D-T-H-E-W-E-R-E-W-O-L-F

**Scrap of "Get Well" Card Thrown at James Potter 3:50 PM**

_So, what're we doing after we get out of here?_

**Scrap of "Get Well" Card Thrown at Remus Lupin 3:52 PM**

_So, what're we doing after we get out of here?_

Dunno. Remus?

**Scrap of "Get Well" Card Thrown at Sirius Black 3:53 PM**

_So, what're we doing after we get out of here?_

Dunno. Remus?

I'm famished—could really use some of my favourites. Kitchens?

**Scrap of "Get Well" Card Thrown at Remus Lupin 3:55 PM**

_So, what're we doing after we get out of here?_

Dunno. Remus?

I'm famished—could really use some of my favourites. Kitchens?

_Spotted dick, eh Remus?_

**Back Side of a Scrap of "Get Well" Card Chucked Rather Violently at Sirius Black 3:57 PM**

You're ridiculous.

**Piece of Parchment Paper, Balled Up and Stuffed Into a Black Sock Which No Longer has a Mate 10:17 PM**

Lily,

You were staring at me all through dinner. Why? Is it because you've realized that despite your best efforts you have fallen deeply and irrevocably in love with me? Have you realized that we are to be soul mates and have little brilliant black-haired, green-eyed children and then die together in a happy embrace when we are old and crinkly and living in some charming house in Milton Keynes?

Or could it possibly be that you saw me in the sick bay and you know what I was doing there? Could it be that Padfoot never really gave you credit for your cleverness? Did you know he thinks you're too thick to have figured all of Remus' full moon illnesses out? Did you know that I cuffed him when he said that?

Well, I know that you were there.

But I don't know why you didn't say anything.

And I don't know if you're afraid of Remus, or if you feel sorry for him.

You should under— I mean you shouldn't be—

I don't know what I want you to think.

Because…

Me seeing you see me plus you hiding in the dark corner of the hospital room equal me feeling bad that I can't tell you everything there is to know about everything.

James

**Piece of Parchment on a Table in the Gryffindor Common Room 10:45 PM**

_Transformations of the Furry Kind: Analyzing the Animagus_

_By Sirius Black_

The art of the Animagi is very misunderstood these days. Many wizards associate the art of changing from human to animal as something monstrous, but contrary to popular belief, animagi are dea—very useful…

**Notice Posted on the Announcement Board in the Gryffindor Common Room 8:00 AM**

PREFECTS MEETING TUESDAY!

Begins after dinner in the Head's Common Room

Please bring weekly report

**Folded Up Piece of Pink, Finely Scented Parchment Dropped onto Sirius Black's Breakfast Plate 8:11 AM**

I want some Sirius Black Pudding for brekky, please.

**Loopy Blue Letters Written in the Warm Air of the Great Hall Above the Gryffindor House Table 8:13 AM**

_Terribly sorry, but there simply isn't enough to go around. _

**Piece of Parchment, Folded into Eighths and Dropped onto a Charms Desk 10:31 AM**

_Dear Lily, _

_I saw you in the hospital last night. I have very good eyes, you know. And since I saw you, you must have seen me. And since you saw me, you also saw James and Sirius AND Remus. And since you saw Remus, you must know why he was there. _

_My deductive reasoning skills are also good. _

_But don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you know because besides eyesight and reasoning skills, I am very good at keeping secrets. _

_Peter_

**Ripped Piece of Parchment, Balled Up and Thrown at Peter Pettigrew 10:35 AM**

What was that note you just passed to Lily?

Prongs

**Piece of Parchment, Folded in Half and Dropped onto a Charms Desk 10:46 AM**

_Er…thanks Peter. That's brill of you._

—_Lily _

**Piece of Parchment, Unfolded and Passed to James Potter 10:47 AM**

_Er…thanks Peter. That's brill of you._

—_Lily_

**Ripped Piece of Parchment, Balled Up and Thrown at Peter Pettigrew 10:54 AM**

BRILL! She thinks what's "brill" of you?

**Ripped Piece of Parchment, Wadded Up and Passed to James Potter 10:57 AM**

BRILL! She thinks what's "brill" of you?

_I just told her I'd keep an eye on her, Prongs. She's gonna be your bint someday, right?_

_Wormtail_

**Ripped Piece of Parchment, Balled Up and Thrown at Peter Pettigrew 11:01 AM**

BRILL! She thinks what's "brill" of you?

_I just told her I'd keep an eye on her, Prongs. She's going to be your bint someday, right?_

_Wormtail_

DON'T call her a "BINT".

**Scrap of Parchment Paper, Stuck into James Potter's Copy of the _Standard Book of_ _Spells: Year Seven_ 1:04 PM**

Possible Reasons for Lily saying Peter's "Brill":

1. He saved her life from a witch-eating plant in Greenhouse 6

2. He predicted her death while in Divination—which is a bloody stupid class anyway

3. He's keeping a secret for her—most likely having to do with me or with one of her silly friends

4. He offered to be her "backup", should she one day be old and disfigured and Peter is the last rat-boy on the planet

5. She's lost her ruddy mind

**Sirius Black and James Potter's Fingers on a Foggy Window in the Gryffindor Common Room 11:12 PM**

_What's eating you mate?_

Peter

_Gross_

Shuddup

_Seriously though_

P plus L equals what

_Zero_

P greater than J equals what

_No solution_

J minus L equals what

_Dunno_

Zero

**Scrap of Correspondence Paper Folded into Fourths and Handed to Lily Evans 10:41 AM**

Remind me why I took Arithmancy?

Because one day you will fulfill your ultimate dream to be a teacher and expand the spongy minds of students here in this great establishment.

I said remind ME, not yourself

Right. Well, you don't want to be stupid like Potter. Besides, I don't know what I'm going to be. ALARMING!

James isn't stupid. And I'm sure you'll be something great, no matter what you decide.

Thanks Remus.

**Smooth White Sheet of Paper Inside of a Nondescript, Leather-bound Journal 8:14 PM**

Tuesday, September 10th

Dear You—

Sometimes I look at Potter swagger about in front of all of those prefects, and I just forget about whatever it is I'm thinking of. I can't even form coherent words.

I don't rightly know why—he's not drool-out-of-the-mouth-and-drip-on-your-good-shoes attractive. He's just…very amusing. And slightly on the drool-worthy level…but not that much. NO MATTER what Christine Andrews says. She's mad as a bat anyway.

Tonight at the Prefects Meeting, before I got it started, Potter grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. Then he whispered, "Just let me get on with this tonight Evans, yeah?" At first I had no clue what he was on about…until he forced me onto one of the sofas in the Heads' room and then proceeded to lead the meeting. He even got the younger, cheekier prefects to give detailed reports, which is something that I have NEVER seen done before.

A M A Z I N G.

I suppose he did a decent job with it after all.

And perhaps it was just my surprise at his taking over the meeting that made my mouth hang open and my tongue unable to produce words. And not the fact that he's slightly, if not more than slightly, drool-worthy.

You know, I wonder if Potter and I could get off if he had a completely different personality and brain. I would think so. I've nothing against his glasses. And possibly I could like his hair if he'd keep his damn hand out of it…

No other news.

—Lily

**Piece of Parchment Paper, Balled Up and Stuffed Into a Black Sock Which No Longer has a Mate 11:11 PM**

Lily,

Did you notice my leadership skills this evening? Did you see how much I could be mature, commanding, funny, and charming if I put my mind to it? Did you see how much I wanted to impress you?

I think that you did possibly. I can tell because…

You just kept cod-fishing at me all night, opening and closing your mouth in disbelief.

You wouldn't take your hand off of the place where I grabbed your arm.

You didn't jump up and shout and scream.

You said, "Excellent point, Potter," when I pointed out the dangers to one's sleep patterns when Zambini suggested extending the patrolling hours (although I must admit I was saving my own hide with that one).

But mostly, Lily, I have the feeling that you were impressed because when the meeting was over, you smiled ever so slightly at me before cod-fishing away to your dorm.

So thank you for noticing that I can be more than a prat to you because truthfully Lily, and here is where Sirius would really ream me if he ever read this letter—

That's all I wan— need from you.

James

**Small Piece of Parchment Paper, Folded into Sixteenths and Shoved Not So Discreetly into Lily Evans Robe Pocket 9:22 AM**

_Lily,_

_I still haven't told anyone that you saw Remus._

_Eh?_

_Peter_

**Piece of Parchment Paper, Folded in Half and Placed Next to Peter Pettigrew 9:47 AM**

_Peter—_

_I am, don't get me wrong, very grateful that you have kept your spying on me to yourself. But I have to ask—what the bloody hell does "Eh?" mean? _

—_Lily _

**Piece of Parchment Paper Handed to Lily Evans at the End of Double Charms 11:45 AM**

_Lily,_

"_Eh?" means nothing if you don't want it too. I am very considerate of your feelings. However, I must caution you that if you aren't really that grateful, which your phrase "spying on me" suggests, I may have to say something to someone. And I have seen werewolves angry. SO please, if you would, don't be ungrateful. _

_And by the way—have you finished your Transfiguration essay? Because while I am a very good student, I don't like Transfiguration much…_

_Peter_

**Written in the Margins of Sirius Black's Barely-used Copy of _Defending the Distrustful: Protecting Those Who Don't Want You To _1:27 PM**

So you think that Peter is up to something?

_That's what I said at lunch, yeah?_

Yeah but…it's Peter.

_And?_

And he's stupid!

_Prongs, mate, Peter is hardly stupid. He's an idiot when it comes to interacting with HUMANS, but he's not lacking when it comes to shady, shifty, clever plans. Don't you remember when we found out about Remus in Third Year? Peter wheedled his way into our good favor, right, because he said he was good at keeping secrets and so on?_

I remember.

_So I wouldn't put it past him if he were up to something now. He's been dodgy ever since the summer hols and his trip abroad. _

Zambia.

_Zambia._

So what do we do? It's Lily he's bugging now.

_Aye. It's Lily. _

What does that mean?

_Nothing. I'm just saying…it's Lily._

Bugger all.

**Smooth White Sheet of Paper Inside of a Nondescript, Leather-bound Journal 9:50 PM**

Wednesday, September 11th

Dear You—

Peter Pettigrew was watching me all day long. With his beady eyes and what not.

But then again, so were Potter and Black.

And on the subject of watchers…so was Remus.

I checked for something on my face, but Emmeline said I was fine…she pointed out that the only thing I've got to worry about now is creepy school boys with "too much spark in their pockets"…

Whatever that means.

Actually, I know what that means, but I don't want to get into it because—well because.

I just want Peter to leave me along.

And Potter and Black.

But Remus is fine. No matter what Peter said about "angry werewolves".

—Lily

**Parchment Balled Up and Shoved into Peter Pettigrew's Hands 11:23 AM**

_I don't know what you're playing at mate, but you better tread carefully, savvy?_

_Padfoot_

**Parchment Balled Up and Handed Back to Sirius Black 11:44 AM**

_I don't know what you're playing at mate, but you better tread carefully, savvy?_

_Padfoot _

_Don't know what you're talking about. Seriously though Pad-- savvy? We still on for the kitchens tonight?_

_Wormtail_

**Parchment Balled Up and Thrown At James Potter 12:14 PM**

_I don't know what you're playing at mate, but you better tread carefully, savvy?_

_Padfoot _

_Don't know what you're talking about. Seriously though Pad—savvy? We still on for the kitchens tonight?_

_Wormtail_

_You see Prongs… Clever._

_Padfoot_

**Parchment Balled Up and Thrown at Sirius Black 12:19 PM**

_I don't know what you're playing at mate, but you better tread carefully, savvy?_

_Padfoot _

_Don't know what you're talking about. Seriously though, Pad—savvy? We still on for the kitchens tonight?_

_Wormtail_

_You see Prongs… Clever._

_Padfoot_

Aye, mate, I see. Clever like a Zambian tribesman… He's right though. "Savvy?" What are you, a pirate?

Prongs

**Parchment Balled Up and Thrown at James Potter's Head 12:21 PM**

_I don't know what you're playing at mate, but you better tread carefully, savvy?_

_Padfoot _

_Don't know what you're talking about. Seriously though, Pad—savvy? We still on for the kitchens tonight?_

_Wormtail_

_You see Prongs… Clever._

_Padfoot_

Aye, mate, I see. Clever like a Zambian tribesman… He's right though. "Savvy?" What are you, a pirate?

Prongs

_Walk the plank ye lily-livered blighter!_

**Smooth White Sheet of Paper Inside of a Nondescript, Leather-bound Journal 8:10 PM**

Thursday, September 12th

Dear You—

Today, Professor McGonagall called my teacup the "best example of advanced transfiguration this year". I should hope so—it was an earthworm to begin with!

And they are all still watching.

Although, Remus had a good laugh with me today in the corridor outside of the Gryffindor Tower, so he isn't as dodgy as the rest of them. He's got nice eyes; I don't mind his watching me that much.

—Lily

**James Potter's Finger on the Inside of His Heavy Bed Curtains 12:27 AM**

L I LY P O T T E R ?

**Piece of Parchment, Placed ona Desk in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom 3:48 PM**

Quidditch this evening, Evans?

**Piece of Parchment, Placed ona Desk in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom 3:49 PM**

Quidditch this evening, Evans?

_Bugger off, Potter. I'm taking notes!_

**Piece of Parchment, Placed on a Desk in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom 3:51 PM**

Quidditch this evening, Evans?

_Bugger off, Potter. I'm taking notes!_

Fine, fine. But I must ask, are the painters in this week?

**Piece of Parchment, Handed to James Potter 5:31 PM**

My, that's a lovely shiner you've got there Prongs.

**Piece of Parchment Shoved at Remus Lupin 5:33 PM**

My, that's a lovely shiner you've got there Prongs.

Shove it, Remus. Lily's not in her best form.

**Piece of Parchment Handed to James Potter 5:35 PM**

My, that's a lovely shiner you've got there Prongs.

Shove it, Remus. Lily's not in her best form today.

Au contraire, I'd say she's in fine form this evening.

**Smooth White Sheet of Paper Inside of a Nondescript, Leather-bound Journal 8:57 PM**

Friday, September 13th

Dear You—

I have to mention first off that it's Friday the thirteenth…Ooer. Not that I haven't heard all about it today and how it can help strengthen magical connections. They may as well post flyers. Interesting though.

I'm waiting for Potter to come down so that we can go patrol. He's all put out because I jabbed my fist in his eye during D.A.D.A.

Let's just say, he asked for it.

Blimey, finally we can go.

—Lily

**Small, Conjured Notepad with Red Cover and Bright White Pages 10:03 PM**

_You know you asked for it._

_Go on then...respond. That's how this works, you know._

Bloody hell. I certainly did NOT ask for your bony fist in my eye socket, Evans.

_You asked me if the PAINTERS were in this week. What was I supposed to do?_

Reply politely that no, they were not.

_Pfft._

Besides, I'm not talking to you this evening.

_We aren't talking. We are jotting._

Well I'm not jotting to you then.

_Really? And pray, what's all that up there? Hieroglyphics?_

I'm not jotting starting n o w.

_Of course you aren't. Hieroglyphics boy._

They aren't HEIROGLYPHICS.

_Still jotting…_

_You know, seems to me that you are the one who's got the "painters in"._

_Fine. Let's split up then, eh? _

_No, no. Please don't trouble yourself to reply. That's fine…just wander off into an invisible passage. They'll ask "Where'd Potter go?" And I'll have to reply, "He got walled in someplace". _

_Hah! _

_Bloody hell, I'm jotting to myself now._

**Piece of Parchment, Folded in Quarters and Handed to Lily Evans 9:40 AM**

Evans,

I think it's best that we just patrol separately this evening. Last night I caught seven snoggers in secret passageways, and I'm sure we never would have found them were we patrolling together.

Good luck.

James Potter

**Smooth White Sheet of Paper Inside of a Nondescript, Leather-bound Journal 9:55 AM**

Saturday, September 14th

Dear You—

I don't know why Potter's little note bugs me like it does but…well it really does. Who is he to think that I couldn't have helped him find those "snoggers"? I'm just as perceptive as he is, thank you very much.

And anyway, he's like a little second year with the way he gets so titchy.

He couldn't even give me the note himself—had to have some fourth year pass it to me across the breakfast table. You know what I say to that? I say that that is just fine because who needs to patrol with a prat anyway?

I'm going down to the lake. Can't stand it in here sometimes.

—Lily

**Piece of Parchment Paper, Balled Up and Stuffed Into a Black Sock Which No Longer has a Mate 9:56 AM**

Lily,

Your Saturday minus me enjoying you enjoy your Saturday equals not the best Saturday I could have.

However, that is the price I must play for giving you the cold shoulder.

James


End file.
